


Sparks Fly

by youngandbitchy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Immigration & Emigration, Peter Parker Feels, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a nerd, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Self-Insert, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, immigrant, reader is an immigrant, spanish speaking character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-08
Updated: 2018-12-08
Packaged: 2019-09-14 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16910454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youngandbitchy/pseuds/youngandbitchy
Summary: Peter likes you a lot. You like him a lot too.





	Sparks Fly

Peter had been pinning for you for the longest time. Since you’d arrived at the school, he hadn’t been able to stop having feelings for you. 

You were nice. Your laugh would echo in the hallways, and even though students would look at you like a goat was choking, your laugh was contagious. You spoke your mind. You were a breath of fresh air. 

At the moment, you two were in your Math class. People were walking around, asking for help. You, instead, hadn’t gotten up yet. 

Your eyes had widened. “ _Que mierda es esta…_ ,  ** _(What shit is this…?)_** ” you mumbled to yourself before hitting your forehead with the paper. Peter chuckled, and apparently you heard him, snapping your head at him. “Help! I need somebody, help! Not just anybody! Help!” You sang. “You know I need someone…”

“He-e-elp,” he sang back, smiling. 

You took that as a yes, so you went and sat on the empty seat in front of him, previously taken by Ned who was now talking to MJ about the problem in their hands. 

“Seriously though. Like, Math and I…” You shook your head. “Divorced since 2006.” 

Peter chuckled. You had a light accent that would pass unnoticed to someone who wasn’t paying attention, but he always paid attention to you. “Yeah, it can be tedious sometimes…”

You frowned. “Math? Tedious to Peter Parker?” 

“Sometimes!” You squinted, furrowing your brows. “Okay, no. I’m good at it, I admit it: I’m a nerd.” 

“Nerds are sexy,” you commented and Peter choked on his own saliva. “I mean, back in my country, boys were… hm… a tad stupid. Girls took the control, so it’s definitely refreshing to see intelligence from the gender you’re attracted to, you know?” 

“Yeah, yeah,” Peter nodded, nervous, trying to relax. “Definitely.”

A silence filled the conversation for a few seconds. “So… are you going to explain me this or…?” 

“Right, right! Sorry,” he said as you put your notebook on his table. 

He’d bite his lip when he concentrated. He'd… put the end of the pen against his lip, analysing the exercise. He’d nod to himself when he finally got it. 

“Okay, so…” 

And as he explained you, you tried to keep focus of what he was saying, and you did after a few moments. You weren’t one to remain distracted for that long, unless you were on a vegetative mood. 

“And that’s how you solve a double X,” he finally said. 

You nodded. “I get it now,” you replied. “You’re a good teacher, Parker. Let me know how I can return the favor,” you smiled and went back to your seat. 

Ned got back at the same time Peter let out a sigh, watching you type numbers on your calculator. “She’s so…” And he sighed again. 

Ned rolled his eyes. “Here we go…” 

Gym class followed. This time, everyone had to climb a rope in pairs. You went with your most recent friend, Daniela. You were doing your best, talking to yourself all the way up, gasping and sighing. 

“You better stop!” You exclaimed in a demanding tone. Peter laughed to the Vine reference. You told your friend, “ _Recuerdame porque nos mudamos…_   ** _(Remind me why we moved)_**.”

“ _Falta de comida y seguridad_   _ **(Lack of food and safety)**._” 

You sighed. “Fair enough.” You climbed until reaching the top. “Who-hoo! What n—” You looked down and realised you were really up. “Oh, shit. Ohhhh, shit. Nope. No, thank you. No.” 

“Just do the same as before but going down, genius,” Flash said, gaining a few laughs from the class. 

You were about to curse him in Spanish, but you wanted him to understand you, so you said, “Hey, Flash! Quick question; is your name given to the fact that you can’t hold your cum in for less than ten seconds?” 

“Ohhhhhh!” 

Everyone was laughing so hard, including Peter and Ned. Even Michelle smiled. The laughter caused distraction, which made you fall flat on the gym mats, your back making an awful plat. 

“Oh my God. (Y/N), are you okay?” The teacher asked you. 

You heard Flash mumble. “Karma…” and Peter rolled his eyes at him.  

You sighed. “ _Puta madre_.”

The hot water helped a little with the pain on your back, but you’d have to lie down. Falling in gym class from a high distance: good excuse to take a nap this afternoon. 

Daniela and you were walking out of the locker room when a hurried, running Peter got out of the boys lockers struggling to put his shirt on. 

Your eyes fell to his abs.  _A la mierda._  You didn’t even see him as the abs kind of guy. 

“ _Ay, Jesucristo_ **( _Jesus Christ_ )** _,_ ” Daniela mumbled and you slapped her arm, Peter noticing both of your presences. 

“Heeeey, girls,” he greeted you, awkward as he got his shirt rightly placed.  

The air itched on your throat. “I thought you had to come out fully dressed out of the locker rooms,” you commented. 

“Yeah…” 

“Your secret’s safe with us,” Daniela spoke for you given your difficulty to talk. 

“Thanks, I… I have to go. See you girls tomorrow.” 

And he raced to the exit of the gym. You scratched your neck and cleared your throat, your cheeks red. 

“ _Tienes algo de baba aquí **(You have a little drool here)**_ ,” Daniela pointed to the right end of your mouth.   
“ _¿Puedes culparme? **(Can you blame me?)**_ ” You replied.   
Daniela shook her head, still looking at the exit Peter had disappeared in. “ _En absoluto **(Not at all)**._”  
“ _Oye **(Hey)**_ ,” you slapped her arm again. “ _Cuidadito **(Careful)**_.” 

You weren’t able to take the image off of your head. The image of Peter biting his lip in concentration, the image of Peter struggling to put on his shirt, the image of Peter’s body. 

What didn’t that kid have? 

Later, you opened your Math book to study for the test you had on Monday, and the only words that crossed your mind were: what the fuck?

You decided to text Peter… for help, of course. 

 _You:_   **HELP! I NEED SOMEBODY, HELP! NOT JUST ANYBODY! HELP! YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE…**

As you waited for a reply, you texted your friends from your home country. You had failed on catching them up in the Peter situation, but you wanted to have all the tea before telling them. 

Your heart jumped when your phone buzzed. 

 _Parker_ :  **HE-E-ELP!**

You giggled to yourself. 

 _You:_   **okay, since you’re the Yoda of Math and there’s a ton of shit this dude didn’t explain in class, I’m gonna need your help for the next test, so… please?**

Peter was living for this. You’d called him Yoda. Yoda. He didn’t even know you cared about Star Wars, let alone knew its characters. 

_Parker:_ **just ‘cause you referenced Star Wars. What’s the plan?**

You tried to come up with something. You were aware Empire Strikes Back would be streaming on a nearby theater tomorrow night and it was a weekend. Everything matched. 

 _You_ :  **tomorrow. 2pm. Your place. I’ll take the snacks.**

Peter replied a second later. 

 _Parker:_   **deal.**

You shrieked of excitement in your room, but not loud enough so your sibling and mom would hear. In that very moment you went to the group chat of your best friend and typed:

 _You_ :  **listen up, bitches! It’s tea time.**  
  
  
You were attempting to grab the Doritos from Peter, but he just kept taking them away from you. 

“You lost your Dorito privileges!” ~

“When?!” 

“When you didn’t get right the last three exercises.” 

“This is child labour.” 

“This is motivational incentive, now get to it,” he replied. 

You were sitting on the floor around the centre table surrounded by books, notebooks, pencils, calculators. There wasn’t a clear spot in the entire table.   
Truth is, you messed up on purpose the last two so you’d stay there a bit longer.  

“Okay, I’ll make you a deal,” you said. 

“I’m listening.” 

“I will nail the next five exercises in thirty minutes,” you stated. 

“Optimistic, I like that. Then what?” 

“That’s a surprise, Parker.”

A surprise. You had a fucking surprise. Peter had been so nervous when you asked for help, for you to come to his place, and now you had a surprise for him? 

It was too good. Too good to be true. 

“It’s on.” 

And you did. You nailed them all in twenty-two minutes. 

“I’m proud.” The statement warmed your heart. “What now?” 

“Put on your jacket, Yoda.” 

You got up, and Peter was so puzzled yet so excited. And when minutes later you arrived to your desired destination, he adored you. 

You’d taken him to see Empire Strikes Back. 

“It’s my favourite movie from the original trilogy. I couldn’t miss the chance to see it in the big screen,” you said. 

Peter had seen this movie so many times, but your colorful commentary made it a lot better: You’d translate what Chewbacca was saying, probably calling out Han on his bullshit; you’d imitate Yoda’s voice and Peter couldn’t help but crack in laughter, and he’d choke on his soda when a dirty comment left your mouth. 

“I mean, Chewbacca being done with Han is such a mood,” you said. 

“I think everyone is done with Han in that movie.” 

“Can you blame them?” 

Peter smiled. You were leaving the theater, walking back to his place to pick up your backpack. You’d already texted your dad to pick you up at his building in half an hour. 

“Can I ask you a question?” 

“Shoot.” 

“How was Venezuela?” He asked and you looked at him. “I mean, I’ve heard a few things, but… not much.”

You sighed. “Well… it was always sunny. A thirty-degree Celsius temperature everyday, even in December. Buses were full at all times, but you never had to wait a certain hour to get them, hm… I had to get up at five in the morning to go to school.” 

“What?!” He exclaimed. 

“Yeah. It was a fucking nightmare.” 

“If it’s a nightmare to get up at seven!” 

“Exactly,” you answered with a smile. “But the thing I miss the most are family gatherings. The food, the music, lots of laughs and videogames. And in Christmas and New Year’s we’d see the fireworks together… I can’t help but think I should’ve cherished those moments more than I did.” 

Peter nodded. “I’m sure you’ll all find your ways back to each other soon enough.” 

“Bless.” 

You heard a loud lightning in the sky and it was raining the next second. 

“Shit!” Peter exclaimed. “We gotta run!” 

But you grabbed his arm before he could start. You pulled him close enough to feel his shirt getting drenched and your hands travelled to the back of his neck, his hair getting wet. 

You kissed him. Under the rain at 9pm on a Saturday night, you kissed him. You kissed him with passion, euphoria and teenage innocence. 

“Holy…” Peter whispered to you when the kiss ended. 

You laughed. “Now we run.” 

You grabbed his hand and he followed, running next to each other and laughing like idiots in love. 

When your dad came to pick you up, your pants were soaking wet. You’d replaced your shirt with a hoodie of Peter’s as well as the socks, and your hair wouldn’t dry out till the next morning. 

“ _(Y/N), ¿más o menos? Estás mojada y… usando ropa que claramente le pertenece a un chamo - **(Y/N), what the hell? You’re wet and… wearing clothes that clearly belong to a boy)**_ ,” your dad remarked the obvious. 

You sighed, dreamy. “ _Estoy clara, papá **(I’m aware, dad)**_ ,” you replied. 

He noticed your humor and started the car. “ _Ayyyyy, (Y/N). Ay, ay._ ” 

Any dad would be mad, seeing their daughter come out of a boy’s apartment wearing his clothes and with a wet pair of pants in the pouring rain, but he couldn’t bring himself to scold you. 

You hadn’t smiled so wide since you’d left. 


End file.
